The Fires That Burn
by wolverette
Summary: Wolverine and Jubilee share their first night of passion together. One-shot sequel to Forever Yours. Rated for sexual content.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wolverine or Jubilee. If I did I would live in a big house, own a fast car and I wouldn't have to work 8-30 - 5.30 to make ends meet.

Hey everyone! The Fires That Burn is a response to a number of requests to do an M rated sequel to Forever Yours - a short one-shot I did some time ago and also starring Wolverine and Jubilee. In my opinion, Marvel made a Very Serious Mistake when they depowered Jubilee, because I honestly think that if they'd allowed her and Wolvie's relationship to blossom they would have had a pairing to match the likes of Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers, Superman and Lois Lane, Batman and Robin. Well, perhaps not the last one, but you know what I mean!

As mentioned in Forever Yours, Jubilee is now twenty-four and is still in full control of her powers!

I have never uploaded an M rated story before, so my life is in your hands! Future chapters from my Kristiverse stories are M rated, but this is the first to hit the site and I await your opinions with bated breath! Please be kind!

**ooXoo**

**The Fires That Burn**

***Thump***

Jubilee jerked awake as something heavy banged against her bedroom door, shocking her instantly from the delicious dream she'd been having, one that inevitably involved herself and a certain blue-eyed feral. She sat up, scrabbling across the bedside table for her alarm clock, which was somehow facing the wrong way, and turning it to stare with disbelieving eyes at the bright red digital numbers.

**3.20am**

"What the hell …… ?" She flicked on her bedside lamp, illuminating her room in a soft golden glow, and glared at the bedroom door. "Bobby, if that's you icing up my door again, I swear I will paff you into the middle of next week!"

She half expected to hear a muttered apology and the receding tread of guilty feet, but the hallway outside the door seemed strangely silent and, as the minutes ticked by, she began to wonder if she had actually heard the noise at all, or dreamed it. Just when she had convinced herself that the whole thing was the product of an over-active imagination and the cheese and pickle sandwich she had unwisely eaten for supper, she heard a groan out in the hallway. Instantly alert, she swung her legs out of bed, padding barefoot across the carpet towards the door.

"Who's there?" she demanded, in a harsh whisper, and instantly felt foolish. If it was a crazed axe murderer, waiting out there to ambush her, he was hardly going to admit it.

Her heart beating wildly and the hair at the back of her neck beginning to prickle, she waited, not sure whether she wanted to hear a reply or not, her mind conjuring up all manner of possibilities, each more alarming than the last. It was Sabretooth, come to take revenge on those who had whupped his sorry ass more times than she could count. No, it was a Brood invasion, newly arrived from the Broodworld to impregnate them all with alien parasites. Oh, what if it was a Sentinel ….. ?

She took a cautious step forward …… and froze as her door handle began to move, ever so slowly. Holding her breath, she stepped back, summoning a handful of fireworks ready to throw. What the hell was going on? If this was an intruder, why hadn't any of the alarms gone off? And where were the other X-Men? Had they all been murdered in their beds?

Well, Jubilation Lee was not going to go down without a fight.

Her door began to open, slowly at first, and then with more speed as a booted foot moved into view. Jubilee raised her hand to strike …… and then let out a startled yelp as a dark figure suddenly toppled through the doorway to land with a thud on her expensive carpet. A figure that she recognised instantly.

"Logan!"

Dismissing her fireworks, she pushed the door closed and dropped to her knees by the side of her team-mate – and the man she had been in love with for as long as she could remember. He groaned weakly as she rolled him onto his back and she gasped at the sight of his injuries, reaching out to place a tender hand against his cheek.

"Logan? Can you hear me? What happened to you?"

Logan's eyes fluttered as he struggled to focus on the face looking down at him with such concern. "Jubilee?" he whispered, hoarsely.

Jubilee nodded, her hands hovering uncertainly over his body, checking out the extent of his injuries. "Yeah, Logan, it's me. Are you hurt?" She winced at the insane question – it was obvious he was hurt, but she needed to keep him talking so that he wouldn't pass out. His eyes seemed strangely glassy and unfocused.

"Black ice," rasped Logan. He coughed, spitting up blood. "Hit a patch of it down the road a' ways. Lost control o' the bike an' came off the road doin' one sixty."

"Oh, geez, Logan!" Jubilee took his hand, her eyes widening as she noticed the burns. She quickly checked his other hand. It was also burned, but didn't seem to be healing. Anxiously, she ran her hands down his chest, noting the crisped shirt and the blistered skin beneath. "Logan, what the hell …… ?"

"Bike blew up," he explained, stiffly. "When it hit the tree. Got burned pushin' the wreckage offa me."

"Christ, Logan, you don't do things by half, do you?" Her flippant tone disguised the extent of her concern. She had seen her partner recover from far worse injuries in far less time. If the burns hadn't healed yet, he probably had other injuries she couldn't see – his healing factor always worked from the inside out, healing the major organs first. But there was nothing she could do about those particular injuries. The burns were another matter. She had to keep him comfortable while his healing factor did its job.

Her hands plucked uncertainly at the remains of his shirt, seeking somewhere where she could get hold of him without hurting him further, but it was a difficult task. Burns covered most of his torso, the rest was bloody and bruised. "Logan, can you sit up? Logan, look at me! I need you to try and sit up."

"Why?" His voice was rough and full of pain.

"Because you need to get into the shower, okay? The cold water will ease the burns while your healing factor gets to work." She pulled at his shoulders, earning herself a growl.

"Not sure I can …… urghh …… get up, darlin'. All broken up inside. Can feel everythin' …… knittin' back together."

"Come on, Logan, you gotta get up, okay?" Jubilee pulled at his shoulders and, to his credit, Logan actually started to sit up, grunting somewhat as he pushed himself up onto one elbow. Once she had him moving, it was a relatively simple matter for Jubilee to get him to his feet, where she stripped him of his crisped and bloody shirt and threw it into a corner to worry about later. When she reached for his belt buckle, his hands came up to knock hers away.

"I can do it," he growled, flipping open the buckle and popping his jeans button.

Jubilee tilted her head at him. "Okay, no need to get all growly." She opened her bathroom door, directing him inside with a flick of her thumb. "Call me if you need me, okay?"

He tossed her a glance as he limped into the bathroom. Jubilee heard the sound of his jeans zipper coming down as she closed the door behind him, leaning against it and grinning to herself. His apparent bashfulness was so cute, but he didn't fool her at all. Logan had never had an issue with nudity – to him it was simply a state of being. Being a feral, he was just at ease running around the wilderness in the buff as he was fighting for what he believed in, in his X-Men black leathers. But, for some reason, he always felt that he had to protect Jubilee from that side of himself, which prompted her to snort in annoyance. It wasn't as though she had never seen him naked before. His tendency to throw himself headlong into every explosive situation meant that his uniforms usually suffered the brunt of the attack far more than he did, with the result that many missions ended with him wearing little more than his customary frown. Not that any of the female members of the team minded this, of course. Logan was an incredibly well built male, and if the other male members of the team felt threatened by this, well, it was an incentive for them to work out more.

The shower started up and Jubilee closed her eyes as she imagined Logan stepping into it, the water cascading over his body, highlighting his muscles and dripping out of his hair to run down the broad expanse of his back …… She coughed, blushing furiously at the erotic thoughts that jumped, unbidden, into her mind, smoothing down her short silky nightie with hands that suddenly wanted to caress and tease a certain male body. _God, Jubilee, what are you thinking? Cool it, girl! _But the thought that the man of her dreams was only metres away from her, naked in her own shower, was not an easy vision to overlook, and made all the more difficult by the fact that she had been in love with the feral for as long as she could remember. The friendship that had been forged the day she took him down off the cross the Reavers had nailed him to all those years ago, had deepened over time into something that neither of them could deny. The walls that Logan had built up to protect himself from another doomed romance had finally crumbled in the arms of the woman who had known since she was sixteen that they were meant for each other. Yet, despite their declaration of love, time and circumstance had so far conspired to keep them apart – their love remained unconsummated.

Coming out of her reverie with a jolt, Jubilee realised she could hear the shower, but no sounds of movement, and she turned to the door, placing her hand against it as if trying to sense Logan through the wood. Was he still okay, or had he succumbed to his injuries and was even now lying unconscious on the bathroom floor? Knowing she would never forgive herself if he was in pain when she could have helped, Jubilee resolved to take a quick peek – just to check that he was okay, y'know? – and, taking a deep breath, she cracked open the bathroom door.

He was standing in the shower, both hands braced against the tiles, one foot placed in front of the other as though preparing to push down the wall. His chin was resting tiredly on his chest, and his eyes were closed, as though the weight of the world was pressing down on his shoulders. Without even thinking, Jubilee slipped into the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind her, her heart thumping as she drank in the sight of the water cascading down his back and over his firm buttocks. It was her fantasy come to life before her eyes and, before she could stop herself, she had opened the shower door and stepped in behind him.

Her little silky nightie was plastered to her skin instantly, leaving nothing to the imagination, the cold water causing her nipples to peak and push into the wet fabric. Shivering slightly, she pressed a hand to Logan's back, feeling him jump as if he hadn't realised she was there. She ran her palm across his shoulders, delighting in the feel of his hard muscles under her hand, feeling him shiver at her touch. Logan's head came up and she transferred her attention to his hair, frowning when she felt something hard and sticky tangled in the normally silky strands.

"You've got blood in your hair," she whispered, softly. "I'll wash it out."

Logan nodded, mutely, and she reached around him to turn the water temperature to warm, snagging the bottle of shampoo from the shower tray on the return journey and wondering absently if he would mind smelling of freesia and passion flower. She squeezed some into her palm and began to massage it into his hair, Logan tilting his head back slightly to allow her easier access. The lather quickly turned red and she adjusted the shower head to wash it out, biting back a groan as the suds flowed across his broad shoulders and down his back to pool at his feet. She repeated the process to make sure she had got all the blood out and then quickly ran her hands over his back and shoulders to clear away the lather, noting as she did so that his skin was healthy and pink once more. She lingered a little longer than necessary, enjoying the feel of him under her hands. His close proximity was inflaming her with desire and she felt hot and feverish. She had seen Logan naked many times, but never had she touched him like this and she felt a surge of heat in her stomach as she imagined him doing the same to her.

She shook her head to clear it and leaned forward slightly to whisper in his ear. "All done, lover. Your hair's clean now. You feeling better yet?"

Logan looked back at her over his shoulder. "Not really. Got a slight problem."

"A problem? What kind of problem?" Jubilee looked down as he turned towards her and her eyes widened. "Oh!"

Logan couldn't help but feel a certain smug satisfaction as she reacted to his erection. Her eyes widened as she took in his size, and her teeth bit down coyly on her lower lip, doing nothing to mask the arousal that rolled off her in waves. Her deep blue eyes flicked up to fasten on his for a moment before inevitably roving downwards once more and Logan stifled a groan as his shaft jerked under her gaze, as if pleased to have her attention. Her hand moved nearer and he felt his muscles tense as he realised she was going to touch him. _Oh god ……._ He kept perfectly still, not wanting to scare her and giving her every opportunity to pull away if she wanted to. But that tiny hand kept moving and he half closed his eyes as he waited for her to close around him, the expectation making his breath some in short uneasy gasps.

He jerked as she finally enclosed his throbbing shaft in her hand, breathing out sharply. "Ah, Christ ….. !" He puffed out a ragged breath as her fingers encircled his crown and he braced his hands on opposite sides of the shower, giving Jubilee complete control of his body.

His eyes closed and he groaned involuntarily as she ran her hand down his length and up again. "You like that?" she purred, seductively.

Logan growled, turned on by her tone as much as by the movement of her hand. "Hell yeah."

"That's good, baby."

He inhaled sharply as her other hand cupped him, squeezing gently. _Oh Lord …… _Since when had his sweet and innocent Jubilee become such a tease?

Biting his lip so hard he actually drew blood, he tilted his head back, totally oblivious to the gentle fall of water that pattered onto his upturned face, his heart pounding and his breathing growing more ragged each time she drew her hand with maddening slowness up his length. He began to rock his hips in time to her caresses, craving more than she was giving and taking it the only way he knew how. Gradually, a burning heat ignited in his groin, growing and expanding until he knew he could contain it no longer. He groaned in ecstasy as he felt certain muscles beginning to spasm and contract.

"Oh god …… Jubilee, I …… I'm _coming_ ……"

At Logan's breathy admission, Jubilee tightened her grip and pumped faster, instantly seeing the feral tense and knowing he was near his climax. As his breath came in short moaning gasps, she held the pace, watching his face as the intensity of his coming climax built, and seeing his features soften as he tumbled over the edge of the precipice. A sudden flash of clarity sent a blush blazing to her cheeks at the realisation that this rare show of emotion was for her - that it was _her _hands that had provoked such a heated response.

With a final mighty thrust, Logan's whole body stiffened and he pumped his seed into Jubilee's hand, the creamy droplets being whisked away instantly by the soothing water. Shuddering with the intensity of his release, he groaned softly, lowering his head to Jubilee's shoulder and nuzzling into her neck. Slowly, she let out the breath that she hadn't even realised she'd been holding, slipping her arms around his waist and holding him close as he nipped gently at her skin. The muscles she had so long admired rippled under her hands as he moved against her. Wolverine was all man – 100 per cent male – and, right now, his attention was focused 100 per cent on her.

The shower was still running so, reaching behind him, she turned it off and then squeaked in surprise as he pulled back slightly, regarding her keenly with eyes darkened to almost black with feral lust. Before she could react, his hands grasped her shoulders roughly and her startled cry was cut off as his lips crashed down onto hers, the weight of his body pushing her back into the shower wall and pinning her there. As his tongue forced its way between her lips to ravage her ruthlessly from within, it was her turn to groan and she shivered as she felt his hand slide down her arm and around to cup her breast. His thumb grazed across her nipple and she arched wantonly into his hand, craving his touch.

When his hand left her breast, she mourned the loss, only to moan into his mouth as she felt his fingers travel seductively down her thigh. When he reached her knee he grasped it and raised her leg, pulling it around him so that he could step in closer, all but surrounding her with his body. Jubilee was all too aware of his nakedness pressing into her as his mouth left hers to assault her neck with hot feral kisses, and she tipped her head back to give him greater access, fisting her own hands into his wet hair as he worked his way up from the hollow at the base of her throat to nip at her earlobe with his sharp teeth. She shivered as his hot breath gusted into her ear and moaned raggedly with the realisation that a fully aroused and totally naked Wolverine desired her.

His lips ghosted across her ear and she jumped at his harsh, almost feral whisper. "Let's take this ta the bedroom, darlin'."

Slipping an arm around her waist and holding her to him possessively, he shouldered the shower door open and stepped out into the now steamy bathroom, pulling Jubilee with him. As her feet touched the floor tiles, he bent and swung her up into his arms, striding purposefully into the bedroom. Her head spun as he let her down by the side of the bed and she barely had time to register that he had unsheathed a single gleaming claw before the remains of her soaked nightie was flung across the room and she was lowered gently down. She gasped as Logan followed, covering her possessively with his powerful muscular body.

Like the predator he was, he went straight for the attack, drawing his tongue in a slow circle around one nipple while his hand demanded attention from the other. Jubilee arched up to meet him, mewling softly. Some strangely detached portion of her brain wondered who this brazen woman was, who gasped his name so wantonly and dug her nails into his shoulders, but her cries only served to excite him further and, as he sucked her nipple between his teeth and lathed it with his tongue, all capacity for rational thought fled and suddenly there was only time for a breathy cry before reason spiralled away completely.

He raised himself up on one elbow to look down on her as his hand drifted lower, skimming across the silky expanse of her stomach and slowly circling her belly button with a languid finger. Her eyes drifted closed as he drew lazy patterns on her skin and he lowered himself slowly down once more to capture her lips with his, sucking at her lower lip and nipping with his teeth. She grasped his shoulders with shaking hands, kneading the muscles there and earning herself a throaty growl which vibrated deep within his chest and set her own body tingling in response.

Her breath caught in her throat as his hand slipped lower, nudging between her thighs and cupping the sensitive flesh he found there. She moaned lustily as she felt a surge of heat and she knew she was already wet and aching for his touch.

With maddening slowness, he massaged her throbbing knot of pleasure, taking his time, enjoying the sounds she was making. He was growing hard again and he knew he couldn't last much longer before he had to take her but, for now, the moment was Jubilee's and, with a last slow circle of his thumb, he plunged his finger deep into her hot core.

"Oh god …… _Logan!"_ Jubilee's moan of pleasure was cut short as her lover's mouth covered hers once more, capturing her soft sighs. Her body shook with pleasure as his finger moved inside her and she rocked her hips slowly, matching his pace, her hands roaming his back with caressing strokes. His single finger became two and she cried out as he stoked her to a high from which she hoped never to return.

"Logan …… _please!"_

Her cries for release were making him so hard it was almost painful and he knew he couldn't wait any longer to take her. With a final pump of his fingers, he pulled out and gently nudged her legs apart.

Jubilee's eyes snapped open as he moved into position, quickly taking in the sight of his engorged shaft and realising his intent. She gasped as he took hold of himself in a meaty fist and pushed against her delicate folds.

"Need you, Jubilee ……" he rasped, breathlessly. "Need ta be inside you ……"

He pushed forward as he spoke and Jubilee inhaled sharply as she felt him slip inside her, burying his crown in her silky softness. He hesitated a moment to steady himself, breathing hard, then pulled back slightly and surged forward once more, this time entering her fully and pushing in to the hilt in one swift stroke. He didn't have to worry about hurting her – this wasn't Jubilee's first time and there was no barrier to break, but it was _their _first time together and he puffed out a ragged sigh at the sensation of finally being surrounded by her soft yielding flesh. He looked down to see her face tilted up to his, eyes closed, her lips parted in a silent sigh of ecstasy and he dipped his head to take those luscious lips with his own, swallowing her heated moan as he pulled back and pumped forward once more.

He set a quick pace, wanting to make the moment last, but unable to hold himself back, knowing he was going to take her hard and fast. Jubilee matched his frenzied thrusts, rocking her hips in time with his, moaning each time he surged into her, filling her with his maleness. She felt dizzy and feverish and not just from the realisation that she was finally fulfilling a dream – finally making love to the man she had idolised since the day they met. Deep inside, something was building – something ancient and primal – and she knew it was only a matter of time before it broke free and consumed her.

She raked her nails down her lover's back, feeling him arch into her touch, her body vibrating with the force of his growl. "Oh god ….. god, Jubilee, you feel so good ….. Need ta get deeper …… " He released her lips and raised himself up, placing his hands on her knees and forcing her legs further apart, thrusting forward brutally, and Jubilee shouted his name in combined pain and pleasure as the action enabled him to delve deeper, plundering her body for his own desires. She writhed beneath him, hands fisting in the sheet at her sides, as the thrusting friction ignited a burning fire in her veins, a fire which quickly grew to a raging inferno, setting free the ancient primal force she had sensed earlier. She cried out as her orgasm hit, sending her plummeting into a world of shuddering pleasure.

"Ohh …… _Logan!!"_

Logan's only reply was to thrust harder and faster, gritting his teeth as Jubilee's inner muscles clenched around him. His own climax came just seconds after hers and he flung his head back and howled her name, before clamping his teeth around her throat and marking her as his even as he pumped his hot seed deep into her.

The glorious sensation of release seemed to go on forever, as Jubilee's inner spasms milked him of everything he had. Then, finally spent, he collapsed on top of her, remembering at the last moment to take his weight on his elbows so that he wouldn't crush her with the weight of his adamantium skeleton.

It was several minutes before he was able to regain control of his faculties enough to string a coherent thought together. Jubilee was still shuddering beneath him, her eyes squeezed tightly closed, and he wrapped his arms around her and rolled so that she was on top. She sighed contentedly and snuggled against his chest, her hair fanning out around him. He tangled his fingers into it and lay still, letting the euphoria of the moment pass slowly, simply content to hold her and enjoy the scent of her.

He felt her stirring against him and he opened his eyes to find her looking back at him in wide-eyed innocence. Her blue eyes captured his with their radiance and he tightened his embrace protectively as she ran a hand across his chest.

"Wow, Logan! That was …… _amazing!"_

Despite his bad-ass attitude, Logan found himself preening at the compliment. "I seriously hope so, darlin'. I'd hate ta think I wrapped myself an' the bike around a tree fer nothin'."

It took a moment for his words to sink in and then Jubilee pushed herself up so that she could look down on him, unconsciously pressing herself against a certain sensitive area of his anatomy and earning herself a lusty growl. "Wait a minute! Are you telling me that you crashed your bike on purpose? That you deliberately hurt yourself so that you could come to my room tonight? ……. So that you…..? …… and we……? ……and in my shower too, Logan!"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Now that would be incredibly stupid, wouldn't it, darlin'?" He pulled her back down to his chest, planting tender kisses in her hair. "I honestly don't know where ya get yer ideas from, Jubes."

Jubilee giggled, running her fingers through his chest hair and feeling him tremble slightly at her touch. Feeling brave, she shuffled around in his embrace, putting herself at the correct angle to draw her tongue in a lazy circle around his right nipple, before sucking at the hardened peak and nipping at it with her teeth. Her breath caught at the lusty moan that issued from her lover's lips. She felt him grow hard beneath her and she wondered how long it would be before he was ready for round two ……

As her mouth continued to do wicked things, Logan eased back, letting his body respond to the gentle caresses of Jubilee's tongue, allowing the heady scent of freesia and passion flower to flow around him and ……

_Wait a minute …… Passion flower …… ?_

His eyes snapped open. "Jubilee, exactly what _did_ you put on my hair …… ?"

_**End**_


End file.
